theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
DeLancey Parahuman Containment Zone
|continent = North America|interest = Containment facility for gifted individuals|population = About 150 Type-III prisoners|first_appearance = South Side Troubles (mentioned)}} The DeLancey Parahuman Containment Zone, better known by its infamous nickname as the Dome, is an underground city constructed in order to contain the most dangerous and morally reprehensible parahumans. Under international cooperation, members of the United Nations built a practically inescapable prison in which parahuman criminals too dangerous to allow back into society are permanently kept. The city can only be entered, and escape out of the city-prison is very difficult if not impossible. The purposefully chaotic and unsupervised internal politics of the prison are not made known to the public. It has a secondary purpose as a coercion tactic to recruit certain parahumans into AECIF, threatening potentially useful parahumans with lifetime internment within should they refuse to work on its behalf. History Shortly after the Type-III Awakening Incident and immediately after the signing of the 1991 treaty that created the AECIF, the United Nations decided that a permanent containment area must be designated for dangerous parahuman individuals. The concept of an underground facility where parahumans were allowed to live isolated from the rest of the world was the brainchild of AECIF Canadian national director William DeLancey, who the containment zone is named after. Construction began in 1995. The Dome represented the first true collaborative effort between parahuman individuals and international governments, requiring a total of 64 parahumans working in concert with hundreds of standard construction crews in order to be completed as the available technology at the time was insufficient for the task. Other organizations such as United Liberators Coalition and multiple human rights watchdog groups have criticized the use of this facility, stating that it not only violates human rights by denying sunlight and having squalid living standards, it is extremely risky and insecure due to allowing prisoners to have constructed and built their own society. Despite this, the ULC has been recorded funneling captured metahumans to be imprisoned in the facility a few times since its construction. As of 2029, the prison has an extremely low population numbering only barely above 150. Only a handful of the pre-constructed buildings are inhabited. Locations and Features Organization There was no government system developed to address how parahumans would interact within the prison, and absolutely no laws have been instituted by the AECIF. No guards or security forces are present within the city proper, but are stationed around its perimeter and at security checkpoints clustered around the mountain it is built under. The prisoners within govern themselves and are left to their own devices; the only law there is that they cannot attempt to leave the facility. However despite this seemingly hands-off approach, security monitoring stations watch the settlement from the roof of the cavern, and long-range guns are trained at the city, prepared to rain death from above for any and all parahumans attempting to escape or damage the delicate balance established. The de-facto system of government that has formed out of the initial lawlessness is that of a feudal oligarchy, with the most powerful individuals claiming the largest amounts of turf, and the others working under them in exchange for resources or their own sections of land to own. Features Constructed 10 miles underground, the Dome is a cavernous chamber underneath a mountain. Its exact official location is unknown but it is known to be located somewhere within a remote and depopulated Canadian mountain range to limit risk to population centers in the unlikely event of a containment breach. City features Stone and brick buildings form the dwelling and living spaces of the city proper. The artificial city is equipped with everything needed for a community to function, such as a civic center, a post office, a recreation center, restaurants, vertical farms and other amenities of infrastructure that were constructed and put in place before the first prisoner even arrived. * Air is pumped into the cavern chamber from above ground and is cycled out, in addition to oxygen, which levels are constantly monitored and can be dropped to smother the inhabitants of the city slowly. * Waste is recycled via a dedicated sewage processing plant underneath the city, and power is provided by external fusion reactors from a facility outside the mountain, enabling electricity to be cut from the outside in the event of an uprising or containment breach. * Garbage is removed periodically by security teams which search the refuse thoroughly before incinerating it at a facility right above the city. * Artificial habitat lighting is provided by massive arrays built into the ceiling of the cavern. This lighting is controlled and changes according to a day-night cycle and can be shut off to plunge the city into total darkness in the event of containment loss. * Greenhouses and farms use the artificial light to produce a food supply for the city's few inhabitants. * Observation stations and long-range precision gun batteries jut downward from the ceiling of the cavern to monitor parahumans and to engage them if necessary. Dome features In terms of sheer size, the dome is large enough to hold the entire approximate population of 8,000 parahumans worldwide if need be. The diameter from one edge of the chamber to the other is approximately five kilometers, granting enough living space within to house all of its inhabitants with moderate comfort. * Rather than being impregnable, the prison is fragile, and makes use of the natural internal walls of rock inside the mountain to prevent parahumans from escaping. The threat of damage to the interior of the dome and the lethality of its collapse keeps parahumans within behaved. ** Sufficient damage to the outer dome would result in a massive decompression and the activation of numerous security systems, the most extreme of which are designed to detonate demolition charges to collapse the entire facility and kill all parahumans within. * It is constantly monitored from the outside, and regular food and material supplies are delivered by a single drone elevator along with new prisoners.